rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigil Knight Commander
Description Sigil Knight Commander (as known as Ultra Sigil Knight and Solan Knight) is a class specializing in tanking and sword skills. How to Obtain # Max out the Sigil Knight Super Class. # Get 60 orderly. (15 Rots) Enough To Use /e Meditate # Go to Castle Sanctuary in The Tundra. # Talk to the trainer, each skill costs 350 silver (1400 in total) Abilities Active * Charged Blow ''- ''Can only be used when your sword is charged with an element. This attack does different things based on your current charge: ** Flame Charge: '''User sends a single projectile from their sword that burns enemies from a distance, dealing medium damage ** '''Ice Charge: '''Plunge your sword into the ground, creating clusters of Ice that do medium-high damage. ** '''Lightning Charge: '''User slashes and teleports forward, damaging and stunning anyone in their way. * '''Hyper Body - '' ''Gives a yellow glowing effect to all allies and yourself, increasing health by 1.35x, health regen, knockback and hit speed for 90 seconds, in turn decreasing the amount of fall damage taken. Effectiveness decreases with the number of allies it is used on. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Passive * Sturdy -''' You cannot be instantly executed anymore (Axe kick, Lethality, Mori, Owl Slash, etc) However, falling into lava or the abyss will still kill you. * '''Charge Mastery -'' ''You will charge your sword with an element instantly. If you have Lord's Training, are able to change your charge in the middle of the 4th click (The last 3 hits). Strength * Extremely tanky, just behind Wraith Knight. Almost 400 health with Hyper Body activated. * Very versatile with all of its elemental attacks. * Solan's Sword deals about the same damage as Wraith Knight's Sword. * White flame charge destroys chaotics. * Quite cheap. * Easy ultra quest * Ice charge can stack, making it useful in ganks as this can slow enemies down Weakness * Lacks mobility. * Weak Against Classes that does explosive damage through combos(Faceless, Deep Knight, Oni) * Medium-Low damage Notes * The armor is called Errant Armor, 450 silver and gives the most defense(1.8x health) out of any armor in the game and combine it with hyper body you tank everything * 'Solan's Sword - ' You can also use Solan's Sword to "upgrade" this class. You can combine the White Flame Charge of Solan's Sword with Charged Blow of this Class. This shoots out multiple orderly orbs, similar to the white flame of tomeless, that does more damage the more chaotic a person is. Even if the classes being fought are orderly, the orb itself inflicts tons damage. The white flame effect can be rolled out of once you are lit. Solan's Sword, at the moment of editing, requires at least 120 Orderly and tomeless to pull. * The Ultra Sigil Knight Armor (Errant Armor) costs 450 silver, making the total cost for Ultra Sigil Knight 1,850 silver. * All types of charged blows have separate cooldowns Category:Classes